Creating and issuing access credentials for a typical security system tends to place a burden on individuals registering with the system by requiring that each person engage in a lengthy security enrollment process. Among other things, each person who registers with the security system must provide user information that can be used to identify the person to the security system. Such information can at least include a photograph, fingerprint data, signature (e.g., written, thermal, magnetic, weight, dimensional, etc.), biometric information, password, passkey, passphrase, address, title, rank, department/group, clearance level, health information, allergies, and the like.
Typical security systems utilize an enrollment station, and associated equipment, to perform the information gathering and storage associated with registering a person with the security system. The enrollment station may include a computer (or other processor), a camera, a scanner, a voice recorder, and other input devices to receive information entered about a person. This information may then be stored in a memory that is associated with the processor and used to create access credentials for a specific person. In some cases, the information will be sent to an access credentials manufacturing facility to create highly secure access credentials. In other words, the manufacturing facility can create tamperproof access credentials that include an embedded chip and memory containing the user information collected at the enrollment station. These tamperproof access credentials may contain the user information in an encrypted format.
As can be appreciated, there are several shortcomings associated with the security system enrollment station. For instance, some security systems require an authorized security officer to operate and/or administer the security enrollment station. This dedicated officer may be specially trained to work with the enrollment equipment and/or enrollment software. As such, users may be prevented from using the enrollment station in the absence of the security officer.
Additionally, the typical enrollment station must be physically located and maintained at a single location in a secured environment. In the case of a business, an enrollment station may be located in an area of a building/facility adjacent to a security officer or human resources representative. As can be expected, the equipment associated with an enrollment station can require a significant amount of physical space.
Moreover, the enrollment equipment, if lost or misused, could be employed to create fraudulent credentials for unauthorized users. Therefore, users must visit the physical enrollment station and provide all of the information required by the security system in order to successfully register. Next, the user must wait for their security access credentials to be manufactured. In most organizations, the registered user may be required to return to the enrollment station to pick up their manufactured access credentials from the security officer.